Tears don't just mean you're sad
by InDifferentYuki-chan
Summary: Osami Yukio, a girl who had a crush on Tsuna ever since elementary school is now feeling down and heartbroken when Tsuna never came around. Yukio couldn't handle the pain anymore and...Dies?... What would her other childhood friend that loved her do? Find out in the story. Rated Teen for violence, slight gore, and cussing. Pairings: Onesided 27xoc, 18xoc, 27K DISCONTINUED FOR NOW
1. Prologue

Me: hello, guys, you know I've been feeling down lately and I decide to take my sorrow out on this story so ummm enjoy also the disclaimer. Sora do it!

Sora: *sighs* everyone Yukio doesn't own Katekyo hitman reborn and if she did it would have lots of yaoi moments and people farting rainbows

Me: meanie!

Sora:please enjoy hopefully

Me: *sticks tongue at Sora*

* * *

I laid on the bench thinking what am I going to do today. I scrunched my eyebrows together in thought then smiled, I know exactly what I'm going to do. I sat up and rushed to my friends house, while passing a certain school perfect along he way but I ignored it. I jumped/climbed on the tree by his window and hopped onto his window then opened it. "Tsunayoshi!" I exclaimed and jumped on him, "Yuki!" He yelled as I buried my face into his neck. Then it hit me, Tsuna's hair is wet, I blinked twice then got up to see his bare chest. "Tsu-kun! Put some clothes on!" I yelp while throwing myself to his bed and under is covers to hide the growing blush on my face.

Tsuna sighed and after a few shifts and something open, I got up and out from the covers to notice Tsuna was fully dressed. 'Note to self, check if Tsuna is fully dressed first.' I thought then Tsuna voice broke me out of thought. "Yu-chan, why are you here?" Tsuna ask while slipping a pocky stick into his mouth, I had a hard time to not bite the stick from his mouth. I finally teared my gaze away and looked down, "Well, um, I was bred and wanted to hang out with you." I said nervously, I mentally cursed myself at this. Tsuna sighed once more, I felt a little heart broken at his action, "Yu-chan, you know I would always love to hang out with you but I have a date in less than a hour..." He replied.

I nodded feeling really heart broken at this, "Its ok Tsu-kun, I didnt know, I'm sorry that I bothered you today. Honest!" I said while putting my arms up in defence. He nodded, "Its not that you were bothering me, its just that I have to get ready right now." He said, had hint of sadness in his eyes. I smiled to reassure him, "Its fine, I'm sorry, Oh yeah good luck ok? Bye!" I said in a rush then jumped out of his window, and heard him shut it behind me.

I bit my lower lip, I felt the tears almost threatening to fall, I then sharply inhaled. 'It hurts, it hurts so much to have this love.' I ran home and laid on my bed. 'Maybe if I was pretty he would love me, yeah right, he wouldn't, He normally ignores a lot of pretty girls at school that ask him out, like I'll be different.' I sighed then felt my eyes downcast to my pillow I was hugging. I closed my eyes to fall in my sweet dreams and not face my hardcore reality.

* * *

As the next day came more quicker than I liked, I sighed, 'Maybe I should give up, its not like he'll ever like me, I can't compare myself to Namimori's Beauties.' I sighed once more then stared into the mirror. 'Why is it so hard to be beautiful?' I thought then pouted. I put my high school uniform on and walked out the door. Today I didn't feel like picking Tsuna up with Gokudera and Yamamoto, I sighed again and walked over the river banks bridge, I kept think on how to get Tsuna to look at me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Kyoya, "Kyoya-san." I said, he glanced at me and smirked, I urked at the lack of response. "Good DAMN morning Kyoya." I pouted, he raised an eyebrow, eyes twinkled in amusement, but I obviously wasn't amused.

I sighed then left to my homeroom, 'I use to call Kyoya, Kyo-kun, but I bet he'll kill me if I said it.' Once I got to homeroom I sat down as girls were glaring at me. I paid no mind to then and drifted to lala land, 'I bet Tsuna is worried about me since I wasnt there with Goukdera and Yamamoto. 30 mins passed and Tsuna with the others came in, to my surprise Tsuna didn't know my lack of presence also he even didnt know I was here. I normally glomp him and hug him to death while saying morning but I didn't, today was just a no good day for me. I got up and walked out, not caring if I'm ditching school, I just wanted to be alone. 'I tried to see how much he cared for me and look at what I get, I get nothing but my pieces of my aching and half broken heart.' I took deep breathes and went home, I was sick of it, every damn thing now, I didn't like being hurt like this. I felt some tears fall as I closed my eyes.

* * *

I sighed in defeat, like hell I'm going to get Tsuna, a man who now has practically every girl and a few guys swooning at his feet. I felt slightly sick at thinking this but still its true. "I, Osami Yukio, is giving up on Tsuna for good." I said out loud, then sighed, I got up to got to the store to eat my daily of 3,000 calories of sweets. In the candy store, I saw Tsuna with Kyoko, Tsuna shifted his eyes off of her and looked at me, I waved and watched him wave back. Kyoko was smiling then followed Tsuna's gaze to me. Her smile fell as she laid her eyes at me then smiled again, Tsuna waved back and smiled, I bowed then hurried to buy my items. 'Kyoko isn't just pretty, shes drop dead gorgeous.' I sighed then looked at my bag, which was only about 400 calories. I pouted then held in my tears again, 'Why does love hurts so much?'

I looked down to my ring and silently cried, tears dripping on the ring, my ring glowed and burst into a blinding white light. I didn't feel any more pain, no sorrow, I closed my eyes as I felt sleep drift me away.

* * *

Me: I feel bad for myself...ALMOST

Sora: your being creep now

Me: Well, well I'm sorry so dont rub it in

Sora: What ever, anyways everyone please R&R many thanks to Yukio, whos not really in a good mood. cya

Me: Eh?


	2. Memories

Me: wow I'm happy today I guess! I'm still fighting my good side, but don't worry I'm done fighting with my bad side, we're on the same side. anyways Disclaimer

Sora: So much for vacation for me, anyways Yukio...My horrible writer...Doesn't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **even if she did, it would be consider something way different by now

Me:  
Hope you like this chapter-ish story

Sora: *sighs*

_Memories_

"Speaking."

'Thoughts'

* * *

3rd pov

Once the light shined, instantly brightening up the whole room that Yukio was in, Yukio closed her eyes, once the light dimmed crystal started to form at her feet her slowly traveling upwards towards her body. The sleeping girl laid there lifeless as the crystal was now to her knees as 12 hours passed. 24 hours passed total and no one knew the girl was almost crystallized, still sleeping, now days has passed, and days turned into weeks, then months, and then a certain person went to check up on the girl. Once he arrived, to his dismay she was trapped in crystal, he tried to break it but it wouldn't work, He cursed out loud and had slight frustration in his cold cobalt narrow eyes. "Yukio..." He said and stared upon the girls sleeping face.

The perfect jumped out of the girls window, and ran somewhere, Once he got there he opened the window. "Infant, you should look at this." was the first thing he said when he appeared. The baby nodded, Tsuna and the others looked up at Kyoya, he was slightly panting and hair look a little messy, everyone wondered want happened to him. Everyone dashed out of the room to go with Kyoya, once they arrived there they gasped at the sight. "Yu-chan..." Tsuna said with sadden eyes, Kyoya on the other hand glared at the said brunet, then looked at Yukio's crystallized body. Reborn jumped on top of the crystal and frowned, Leon the chameleon was transforming into a gun, Reborn shot at the crystal but the bullet reflected making Reborn dodge his own bullet. "This is bad." Reborn finally said. "Infant how do we get her out of this?" Kyoya said with a indifferent face, mostly everyone gapped as Kyoya was out of character again. "We should take her to Vongola's H.Q." Reborn said

time skip - a week later-

a week has past and now the crystallized girl was still in the crystal, they tried everything, nuclear, guns, missiles, bombs, any type of explosion. "Reborn, Yu-ch- I mean Yukio will be ok right?" Tsuna said with his boss voice. "I don't know Dame-Tsuna, we tried everything but she wont come out." Reborn said, Tsuna looked down in slight disappointment.

Kyoya's pov

'Why? Why aren't you coming out Yukio? I tried everything I could to make you come out, even my vongola gear.' I thought with slight confusion written in my eyes but noticed every time I used flames it get negated, I got up and walked towards Yukio, she look sad with her eyes closed. "I dont like this Herbivore feeling." I said out loud. I put my hand on th crystal, 'What can I do to get you out of there?'

Yukio pov

I felt happy, and warmth all around my body, I smiled widely at the flowers that was laying around me, I stopped and froze on something, 'Why is their flowers everywhere? a flower bed I think. Wait isn't a flower bed is for dead people?' Then it hit me like a steel tonfa, "Wait! I'm not dead yet!" I screamed out, trying to get unloose from the vines of the flowers that wrapped around me. Something pierced my head and I was soon dizzy and my memories of Tsuna and Kyoya were fading away.

_"Kyo-kun! Don't do that, you'll get hurt." a girl with short purple hair said, "Yukio, I'll be fin, stop worrying." a raven haired boy said while glaring down at the girl from the apple tree. "Kyo-kun it's fine Yukio doesn't need an apple to get better." The purple haired girl said that's name was Yukio. The raven haired boy pout and kept climbing, "Be quiet Yukio, I almost got one, ah I got it! Whoa!" The raven haired boy slipped while holding the apple and fell down. "KYO-KUN!" The girl yelled and then got off the wheelchair and dashed to the boy. The boy landed on the girl with a 'oof'. "It hurts, get off Kyo-kun, it hurts." Yukio whimpered and then cried, every single nurse came out to comfort the little girl but noticed that one of her legs were broken along with her wrist. "Kyoya, I told you not to visit this hospital, I don't want you to get sick." a raven haired woman said. "No..." the raven haired boy named Kyoya mumbled. "What was that?" The woman asked. "NO!" Kyoya yelled this time, the woman gasped at her son defiance. "K-Kyoya." "I'm sorry mom but I want to keep seeing Yukio, she's kind and lonely all the time like me, she hardly gets to go outside because her illness but still her father is a doctor but he wont even help his own child stand up to her feet." Kyoya said then continued, "I'll never leave her." Kyoya's mom was in shock then smiled, "Ok, then, your starting to be a big boy huh? take care of her ok?" Kyoya looked at his mothers smiling face then nodded with a smile._

another memory flashed out of my head: _"Yukio, you should rest." Kyoya ho was now at least 10 said, he was reading a book and slightly watched as the girl stared outside. "Kyoya, what time do you think I'm going?" Yukio said while staring out the window with her longing green eyes. Kyoya didn't say anything, Yukio sighed then turned around herself with her wheel chair, "I'm guessing before I turn 18." She suddenly said, Kyoya turned slightly wide eyes and then glared, she smiled then started to cough uncontrollably. "If I die, will you be ok?" Kyoya hit her in the head with his tonfa, "Of course I'll be ok." He responded. "Oh I see, If you died on me I'll probably would be trying to commit suicide to be with you hahaha." She said with sadden eyes, "..." Kyoya kept silent. "I knew it, Kyoya is strong, so the feeling would never be neutral." She started to cry then got up n her feet then slowly got on the bed._

The last one flew out: _"I hate you! I thought...I thought you loved me! I thought you cared for me! I was wrong! I'm tried of liking you Kyoya! Everytime I said I loved you, every single time you denied me. I wish you would love me the same way that I love you. I really do." Yukio cried and cried while screaming in her pillow, that night she never loved Kyoya the same._

All these memories made me cry, not only I love Tsuna but my childhood friend Kyoya, oh how I wish I could returned but it was too late I felt myself die, 'I was right, I'll never live past 18.'

* * *

Me: wow, it was so sad...

Sora: Stop writing it then

Me: no, anyways R&R CIAO!

Sora: I'm ignored, again.


	3. Its almost time

Me: hello everyone :) I'm back and its only been 3 days :D anyways I'll like to give thanks to my first review **Nightstar09 **Thanks so much for liking it and reviewing, unlike others hahaha thanks again!

Sora: how lame

Me: *tapes Sora's mouth* Anyways since Im in a great mood today I'll do the disclaimer...not

Tsuna: *pops out of a box* Yukio doesn't own **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **If she did I'll be more bad-

Me: Tunafish! Language!

Tsuna: anyways enjoy

Sora: *takes the tape off* Damn author

* * *

Yukio pov

'My mind us slipping, my heart is racing, my body feels heavy, what should I do Kyoya?' I tried to move but I couldn't, I tried to open my eyes but it wont open. I screamed, something was holding my voice back, but then I heard a voice. "Yukio..." it was very faint but similar too. 'Kyoya? Is that Kyoya's voice?' I shook my head mentally, 'Kyoya isn't here, there's absolutely no possible way.' "Yukio, what can I do to save you?" the voice said again. 'Kyoya...it is him.' I silently cried.

Kyoya pov

"Yukio." I said then placed my hand one more onto the crystal. It's been 9 months now since she was stuck in the crystal. I let my fingers trace her shape inside and felt my eyes sadden at the sight of her. "Yukio, what can I do to save you?" I asked then let my forehead lean against the now luke warm crystal. 'It just got warm.' I thought then brought my weapons out and with one swift movement I hit the crystal then heard a loud crack. I placed my gaze down at the small crack placed into the crystal. 'There is still hope.' I tried hitting it again but no avail.

I placed my hand on the crack and noticed it was back cold, I silently cursed myself, but found a way to break it. I just need to find out how to make it luke warm again.

* * *

Tsuna pov

'Yukio, whats going on with you?' I bit my lower lip at this. "Tsu-kun, Don't worry so much ok?" Kyoko said while giving me a happy smile, making me smile back. "Yeah, I guess your right." I replied, then I was abruptly stopped by my cellphone, I slightly cursed myself for not turning it off.

"Dame-Tsuna, get over her now." I heard Reborn on the other line say.

"Reborn, can't this wait? I'm on a date with Kyoko right now." I whispered into the phone

"Dame-Tsuna... Get. Over. Here. Now." Reborn dangerously said.

I gulped as the other line went dead, I then sighed and faced Kyoko. "Kyoko, I'm sorry, I have to go now because of Reborn." Kyoko nodded with sadden eyes. "Then can we go on another date later?" I nodded then ran off to the mansion. 'Reborn, this better be good.' I thought bitterly. Once I arrived I noticed Kyoya was talking with Reborn well grunting is the better word. "Reborn what happened? An attack?" I asked.

"No, Dame-Tsuna, its more serious than that." I raised an eyebrow at Reborn's statement then sat down. "Not only did Kyoya found out how to release Yukio from the crystal but also an Unknown Family call the Shadow Corpse had offered their assistance on taking Yukio out of the crystal." My eyes widened at the last bit. "Wait Reborn, but isn't Yukio a secret in the underground world?" Reborn nodded, "Don't take it, who knows what could happen if we do." I added with a frown.

* * *

3rd pov

While the Trio were in a meeting, discussing about Yukio, an unknown person who was mostly covered with a cloak but only had his mouth visible barged right in. "That cannot do. If you break the crystal like that then you'll break the girl too." The eerily voice said that came from the man, "We're a special list on these type of things, so I advise you to let us do it." The man said again, letting no room for them to speak. Reborn frowned, "Your not suppose to be here until hours later." then pointed his gun at him. The man smiled then pulled out a small bag then threw it on the ground.

The bag burst into mist flames and then the flames grew bigger, and now as big as him. When the flames died out and Yukio was now in the meeting room. "You... you went in my room." Kyoya growled, the man smiled more (if possible). "I see you managed to crack it." The man said while examining the crystal then gasped, "Oh my, what lovely power, I never seem such a pure one before." he then added. Kyoya growled even more as the man traced the girls body, "Why should we trust you?" Reborn asked, "Because I'm the only one that knows how to break it without letting the girl break, but I do need confiscation for my work." The man said smiling even more.

Reborn didn't like where this was going, "What do you want?" Reborn replied, "Hm, How about the girls powers or her ring?" Reborn clicked his tongue, remembering what Yukio told him about her abilities and the ring.

_"Reborn, I remembered you asked me about my ring." Yukio said with a smile on her face, "I'll tell you so don't talk." She then took him a deep breathe. "My mother gave me this ring as remembrance of her, it has enormous power hidden within it. I barely know half though, I don't really know whats better sometimes, my ring or my abilities. But I do know that without the ring my abilities are useless and without my abilities the ring is useless, my abilities are balanced with the ring." She kept her smile on, I kept on staring my eyes shadowed by my fedora._

* * *

Yukio pov

"Hello Osami, no, Cielo. Its been a while since I saw your lovely face, may I ask you what your going to trade?" I felt myself glare at the man that entered my mind whose body was covered in cloak. "You ring or your abilities?" he asked with a smile, I felt myself glare hardened at him. "Why should I give up one? I prefer staying here." I smugly said while shrugging my shoulders. 'What does he mean by its been a while, I've never knew him my entire life.' I thought bitterly. "Well I thought you'll say that so I asked them too." I growled, "They have no saying in my life." he then smiled more, "Oh but they do." he grabbed my chin and tilt my head up to look at him. He pulled off his cloak's hood, then I gasped.

"Ni-Nii-chan!" I yelled his smile was now a smirk. I pushed him away then turned around, "What are you doing here?" I spat out, he then hugged me from behind, "I missed you so much, shall we go back? Just like back then, with just the two of us." I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. "But, nii-chan, why? why out of all this time you come back for me?" I asked, he held me even tighter. "I've been looking for you Cielo, mother wasn't even suppose to give you that ring, or the curse that came with it, so please stay with me?" he said, I nodded ever so slightly. He smiled then placed his hood back on. "I'll be back within 10 days. Bye Cielo." I heard him say before he left, I felt myself drop to my knees and tears rolled down my cheeks

3rd pov

"There, I've made a chat with the lady inside, shes giving herself up instead though the man said then walked away to the door. "I'll be back in 10 days." and left. Kyoya growled, Tsuna was in shock and Reborn was tempted to shoot off the man's head.

* * *

Me: Hope you enjoyed! :D because I know I did

Sora: says the one who cried in the story

Me: That's in the story Sora, I haven't cried for 3 years and still counting

Sora: Whatever, anyways hope you had fun with this lame story, bye

Me: Its not lame... *goes sits in a corner*


	4. Just a little more

Me: Woot! I am back and better than ever! well hehehe I'm just talking nonsense so umm DISCLAIMER NOW!

Kyoya: Yukio doesn't own Khr...*leaves*

Me: *sweat drops* um, anyways I like to give a special thanks to my reviewers! **Ashley Vu: Haha, umm, I don't know how to really respond to that but thanks for your review.**

** MusicOfMadness: Thanks :) I'm sorry about not being so good...T.T...anyways I'm glad your curious to keep reading this story  
**

**DrPineapple: Haha I know my mistake of not putting You're in place of my your, and thanks for your supports  
**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: haha thanks for reviews three time :D I really love your reviews anyways thanks I'm glad you like it, also I almost cried for my Oc, I don't get why love is hard and sweets are so delicious lol. Kyoya is always cute, I agree with you on that one :) also when he says "Ill bite you to death" KYAA! lol and Yup she has a brother, pretty cool huh? I like her brother he's amassing :D also the brother is inspired by my cousin :) thanks for you review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

Me: Its almost time :)

Sora: Whatever

* * *

Tsuna pov

'Whats going on? Yukio would never give herself up like that when there no choice.' I frowned. I glance at Kyoya who was raging in anger, I felt some sweat run down my forehead. "This is bad." Reborn said, eyes shadowed by his fedora, "Wait, Reborn, Yukio would never give up herself like this right?" I said in worry and confusion, remembering Yukio was a strong girl that never gave up. "Your wrong Sawada Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said, making me turn to him, "What?" I blinked in confusion. "Yukio... She's a Herbivore, weak, fragile, that's why she needs protection." Kyoya said with a frown, my eyes widen a little. 'Hibari-san loves Yukio.' I thought then shook my head slightly, 'There's no way he doesn't love anyone.' "But Hibari-san, Yukio was one of the most strongest girls I've seen that could over come anything that's thrown in her way." I felt frustration hit me when Kyoya is badmouthing Yukio. I sighed, Kyoya just glared at me and walked to Yukio crystallized. He had a small gleam of sadness in his cobalt narrow eyes, I watched as he traced her figure and clench his teeth. My eyes gazed to the window, my intuition was telling me something bad was going to happen, real soon.

* * *

Yukio pov

I saw nothing but darkness, there was no trace of light anywhere, I felt my breathe become deeper by the second, and I felt memories flash in my head:

_"Yukio, lets play outside!" The raven haired boy said to the purple haired girl who was sitting in the wheel chair eating, the girl looked up and smiled, "sure Kyo-kun, give me a min." The girl grabbed the clothes in the closet and went to the bathroom room to dress. The raven looked away with a slight blushed when the hospital clothing was showing her back and almost her butt. Once the girl was changing she came out with a grin but panting a little, "Lets go and play!" She said enthusiastically. The raven boy nodded and smiled slightly, grabbing her hand and helped her on the wheel chair then started to push her on it to outside._

_Once they arrive outside, the raven first went to check the beautiful views of the lands and gardens of the hospital, the girl eyes sparkled every time when she looks and takes in ever detail of it. "Wow, amazing!" She said, the raven boy nodded and sat on the bench right by the said girl. "Hey Kyoya, will you always be with Yukio? Forever and ever?" Yukio said while mentioning herself in 3rd person, Kyoya nodded and smiled. "Don't ask me such a stupid question, Ill always be with you, forever and ever, and how many evers after that." Kyoya said, Yukio giggled and gazed into his cold cobalt semi narrow eyes. "I thought so." She replied back her smile ever so bright._

The another memory flashed into my head, the first day I met Tsuna:

_The purple haired girl was walked down, and slightly out of breath, all she did was want to see Kyoya and his school he attended. After leaving the hospital, she walked to Kyoya's school, she passed by so many times to get to her mothers house to visit, despite being sick. Once she got there she saw a group of kids picking on a boy, she decided to intervene with this, because she hated how people bully other people. "Stop it!" she yelled, almost screamed, gaining the attention from the assaulters. They stopped and looked at her with a huge frown on their faces, there was about 3 of them. The girl held her ground while glaring at them, "Look Dame-Tsuna, it seems like someone came to rescue you, heh, its a girl too." one said then kicked the boy on the ground named Tsuna. Tsuna didn't say anything, but looked at Yukio with a slight gleam in his eyes._

_The bullies walked to the girl and pulled her hair, making her glare harder, then socked her in the gut, she gasped and felt something crack. She silently cried and bit her lip, she took another blow on her cheek, but she still held her ground, no matter how painful it was. She was about to receive another blow but someone grabbed the bullied hand, "I'll bite you to death for hurting her." The bullies stopped with eyes in shock, and looked back at the raven haired boy who was glaring at them, cold eyes piercing their soul. They gasped and then bowed, "Kyoya..." Yukio weakly said. She watched as Kyoya mercilessly beat them down, She went to the boy on the ground and smiled, despite the pain she was feeling, "Are you ok?" She asked with her best smile she could pull off right now._

_The boy nodded, dumb folded about the whole situation, she pulled the boy up, the boy just stared in awe at the brave girl who protected him. Once Kyoya was done, he walked towards Yukio and hit her in the head, "Why did you come here?" She looked down, the floor was more interesting looking now. "Well, I just wanted to see where you attended in school and wanted to know how it looks like. Kyoya sighed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug, making everyone gasp at this, "Its fine Yukio." The said girl blushed at this. "Kyoya, I'm in pain." Yukio said, making Kyoya flinch slightly. "Pain huh?" Kyoya stopped hugging Yukio and went back to beating up the already half conscious guys on the ground. Yukio just tried her best to make him not kill them._

* * *

I silently cried at these memories, I felt a memory flashed in my head about my brother:

_"Nii-chan! Look Look, I caught a butterfly!" The purple haired girl said with a smile, a light purple short hair boy with dark green eyes looked at his sister that was running to him. "Yu-chan, you can't be here, dad will get mad." the boy said with a frown, eyes shining in worry. "Why? Why do you care what he says? I could careless what her says." She said with a frown, "Yu, enough, your suppose to respect our father and his wishes." the boy said. Yukio growled, "No! Who cares about him! I don't like how he abandoned me or mommy! All he cares about is you! I don't like it! I wish he could care about me." Yukio said with a deadpan face and eyes impassive. The boy gasped and hugged his sister, "Don't worry Yu, I'll always care about you."_

Another memory flashed:

_"Father! How could you just get rid of your illness by transferring it to Yu! That's sick." The boy yelled. "Enough Shiro, you have no say in this." the man with black hair and green eyes said while glaring at his son. "I do father! how could you do this to her? My only sister that I love." Shiro said with hatred, "I hate you father! I hate you!" he added and left. Yukio who was in the corner of the dark room stared at the scene and slightly cried, after that day, she hasn't seen her brother since._

_Its been years, and she's been cured, and could finally smile at her past, and thanking her father for putting her through the pain and suffering though all those years, because thats how she got her abilities and her ring from her mother_

I stopped crying and smiled brightly, "Thank you everyone, for being there for me, also you Kyo-kun."

* * *

Tsuna pov

"Thank you everyone, for being there for me, also you Kyo-kun." I opened my eyes at the voice that echoed through the mansion, 'It cant be! Yukio!' I got up and ran towards Kyoya room.

Everyone's besides Kyoya and Tsuna pov (A/N: Reborn was not in the mansion)

hearing a familiar voice that spoke of gratitude, eyes widened as they took off to Kyoya's room, they couldn't believe their ears as they hear it, the sweet voice of Yukio, the member of the family that they missed for so long.

Kyoya pov

"Thank you everyone, for being there for me, also you Kyo-kun." I snapped my eyes opened, the voice sound so close but yet so far away, I went to the crystal and noticed something, Yukio inside was no longer in the crystal, she was gone. I turned my everywhere to scan the area but I could find ever tracks or traces of anything that came it. I cursed silently and punched the crystal that was empty, then my door opened to reveal everyone gasping in shock at the crystal and my frustrated face.

3rd pov

The girl looked down at the mansion with a smile then looked at the hood figure by her, "Lets go." The girl nodded at the voice and left with the figure in the shadow of the moon.

_ (line wont work anymore T.T)_

Me: well well, I am done with this chapter :) hehe Please Review and Rate :D

Sora: she's happy today

Me: Yup because I stayed home from school and I am skipping school for 3 days

Sora: So you'll be typing the whole three days huh?

Me: Yep, so I'll probably post another chapter in the next three day :)

Sora: *rolls eyes*

Me: ha, *pulls out a gun*

Sora: *runs*


	5. Changed

Me: hahaha I'm sorry for not posting this um, a long time ago so I'll post the next chapter 3 days from now. Now disclaimer!

Shiro: My little sister doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Me: Um, thanks sooo~ enjoy~

* * *

"_The girl looked down at the mansion with a smile then looked at the hood figure by her, "Let's go." The girl nodded at the voice and left with the figure in the shadow of the moon."_

Yukio Pov

I sighed lightly and torn my gaze to the window, I felt like I was forgetting something, something really important to me, but what? I felt my green eyes stare at the sky above; I couldn't help but feel this empty feeling. "Yukio, what's wrong?" I heard the glass door open to reveal my older brother. I turned my gaze over to the peach color rose in his hand, "Nothing…" I spoke lifelessly. He nodded and walked over towards me then places the flower in my long purple hair, "It suits you, Yu-chan." I smiled at his words. "Thank you Nii-chan." He got on his knees and pulled my hair behind my ear, "I'll always be here for you Yu, so please don't ever leave." He said then pulled me into a hug. I blinked lightly then hugged him back, "Of course Nii-chan." I'm not sure why my brother said that but it's not like I care anymore.

I watched his retreating figure as he left then turned my emerald green eyes back to the glass window, I don't know why but I couldn't help but feel solitude in this place. I sighed and reached my hand up for no reason, 'Is anyone who knows me out there? Please My Lord, why do I feel like this?' I thought then closed my eyes and got up to lie on my bed. I felt myself slip into the darkness.

* * *

"_Yukio! Wake up!" a voice called, a purple haired girl who was no more than 8 woke up for the sunlight in her emerald eyes. _'Is that me?' I thought in wonder. _Yukio looked around the room and then smiled. "_. Hi! Good morning!" She said. _'Wait a min, she said a name but I didn't hear it, what did she I mean I said?' _"Ohayo Yukio, you're finally up huh? Let's go play outside today." The voice said again. Yukio eyes brighten at this, "Sure _-kun! Let me get my clothes on." Yukio said with a smile, her eyes shining ever more while grabbing her clothes and left into the bathroom. Yukio came out of the bathroom after a few quick minutes and yelled, "I'm done! Let's go!" Then grabbed the boys hand and ran outside._

I felt myself question about who the boy was that was with me; I quickly followed my past self outside. _"_-kun! This is pretty don't you think?" Yukio said while placing the sunflower in her short purple hair. The black haired boy nodded lightly and held her hand, "you look very pretty Yukio." The boy said with a smile. Yukio flushed in embarrassment and hugged him to hide her growing blush, "Thank you Ky_." _I felt myself flinch at this; I still couldn't hear the name. 'Please, Kami-sama let me hear who this person's name is.' I begged in my head.

I slowly felt the memory drift into a new one. _"Shiro! Stop that! You shouldn't do such a thing to your sister." A woman's voice was heard, stern and strict but also had love in it. "But Mom! It's not fair, I hate it when she gets all the attention in the family and I don't anymore." The little boy said with purple hair and dark green eyes said with a pout. "You of all kids should know that the baby needs most attention of all, instead of a 4 year old like you." The woman said again, this time her voice was softer and was now aiding the crying baby in her arms. "Mom…" "Now promise me, when you grow up you're going to protect her." This made the boy pout more. _

"_Why should I protect a baby?" the boy said cockily._

"_If you don't then you can kiss your abilities and other things you treasure goodbye." The woman said_

"_MOM!" The boy moaned loudly out_

I felt myself laugh at this, looking at how stubborn my brother was when he was little. _"Now promise me." The woman said, the boy sighed in defeat at his mother._

"_Fine, I promise to protect her with everything I have!" the boy said, the woman smiled and then kissed her son's forehead. "That's my boy."_

I felt everything flashed white, I opened my eyes to see the sun setting, _"Ne, Yukio, do you know why when the sunsets you see the color red?" _I smiled at the familiar voice, 'No, why is that?' _"It's because the color red stretches out more than the other colors, so tell me Yukio, when will you stretch out to shine brightly like the sunset?" _I sighed at this and reached my hand towards the sunset, 'I don't know I probably would never be ready.'

* * *

3rd pov

Somewhere else in the mansion:

"Oh come on boss, I don't want to program the data into a human, it's not right now just throw off her emotions like that." A young voice said. "Program into her now, If not we'll lose something very important." Shiro said with a frown, his dark green eyes narrowed more at the young male scientist. "F-fine but if something happens this it isn't going to be my fault." The young boy said with some sweat coming down his forehead. "You may be dismissed." Shiro said then turned his eyes to his food and bit his lower lip. 'Yukio.'

* * *

Yukio pov

I yawned lightly and pouted, 'Is there anything to do right now?' I thought in question then walked to my patio. I felt the light breeze play with my hair, I smiled at this reached both my hands up in the air. "What a wonderful feeling~!" I slightly sing. Then a knock came on my door, "Come in!" I yelled out, the door creaked open to reveal a young boy with auburn short hair and pitch black dead eyes with bags under them. The boy was wearing a lab coat with slight blood on it too; I raised an eyebrow at him and tilted my head. "You are?" I asked, he smiled slightly, 'it looked so forced' I noted. "I'm Trans, most of my 'allies' call me that." I blinked at his translation for friends. "Allies?" He nodded at me.

"Um, ok, Trans, I'm Yukio, please call me anything you would like." He nodded once more at me, I sweat dropped at him. He walked over to me, "I need to do a checkup for you so, if you don't mind Yukio." He spoke so dead, with no emotions. I nodded like what he did earlier, he places his forehead on mine, I blinked then I felt dizzy suddenly and drifted into unconsciousness state.

"_Nii-chan!" Yukio went up to Shiro and grabbed his hand, "Please, don't go!" Yukio spoke once more. Shiro just pulled his hand out of hers forcefully and walked on more, "Nii-chan!" Shiro just kept walking away, Yukio reached her hand out but fell down, this made Shiro stop. "Nii-chan, please don't go." The girl said sniffling; Shiro bit his bottom lip and started to walk, leaving the girl behind on the floor. "NII-CHAN!" She screamed and made Shiro make a run for it, she had her hand stilled stretched out for her brother but sadly he never came back to her._

I woke up in a room with wires and needles stuck in me; I blinked for a moment and then looked around more. "You're up, welcome back Yukio, feel any better?" I looked at him emotionlessly, and nodded. "Where am I Trans?" He stared at me and sighed, "A nightmare, a cell, a wall between you and the outside world, in other words, Darkness." I nodded and got up, tearing the needles along with wires off and out of me. I placed my feet on the floor and stood up, but swayed and fell, Trans came and helped me up, I slightly bowed in Thanks, and he smiled slightly. "You just woke up from 4 days of sleep; you should take it easy Yukio." I nodded at his, and watched as his eyes had a gleam of something in it.

* * *

3rd pov *Vongola*

"Something isn't right here Kyoya, before Yukio went missing the man who came here said he'll be back in 10 days. It's only been 7 days since Yukio disappear…" Tsuna called out to me, Kyoya felt like biting some more people to death for the rest of the day. "Come on, Hibari, you need to calm down at least." Kyoya clicked my tongue and leaned against a wall. Yamamato laughed slightly but then frowned, "Tsuna, this all does seem a bit fishy" He said, Tsuna nodded in agreement. Reborn tilted his fedora down more, "All we have to do is wait it out Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna nodded at the meeting between his other 2 guardians and Reborn.

3rd Pov *Shadow Corpse*

Shiro scoffed and looked at everyone in the meeting room, "we'll be attacking the Vongola within 3 day so, get prepared, and Trans, I leave Yukio with your squad." Every 6 of the guardians stood up and bowed then walked out. "Soon everything will be pitch black, just like you wanted it Yukio, so please, hang in there a little bit longer." Shiro said with a wicked smile and kissed a winged pendant in his hand.

* * *

Me: HII! I hoped you liked it but anyways a preview for next chapter

"_You…..Yukio, why?"_

"_I'm sorry; I don't know you or anyone here."_

"_Yukio, why? Why are you doing this!?"_

_These are my orders, now, goodbye"_

Ok that's all you get :DDD so R&R!

Sora: don't

Me: *tapes Sora's mouth* Please R&R, I'm begging on my knees here!

Tsuna: Bye till next chapter! ~


	6. Darkness has come

_Me: HII! Long time NO see~ well its only been 3 day? I think anyways :3 DISCLAIMER NOW!  
_

_Minami: Hmph, I hate you Yukio  
_

_Me: Um, I said the disclaimer not an anti-fanmail  
_

_Minami: WHAT! Go to hell and come back YUKIO!  
_

_Me: *sweat drops as an imaginary cane comes and drags her away* anyways um, Disclaimer!  
_

_Trans: Why me?  
_

_Me: PLEASE!  
_

_Trans: *sighs* ...(it keeps going on)  
_

_Me: wow... meanies, I'll do it then! I dont own-  
_

_Sky: katekyo hitman reborn! but she does own the Oc's :D  
_

_Me: *sighs* enjoy  
_

* * *

_Shiro scoffed and looked at everyone in the meeting room, "we'll be attacking the Vongola within 3 day so, get prepared, and Trans, I leave Yukio with your squad." Every 6 of the guardians stood up and bowed then walked out. "Soon everything will be pitch black, just like you wanted it Yukio, so please, hang in there a little bit longer." Shiro said with a wicked smile and kissed a winged pendant in his hand._

Yukio pov

For some reason, I didn't have any memories of myself, just of my brother and father, it's pretty strange. I sighed then walked towards my brother's room and knocked, once I heard a come in I opened the two doors. "Nii-chan, tell me, am I forgetting something?" I asked monotone, he smiled at me. "Yes Yukio, what you're forgetting is all the darkness that was placed in your heart and body." My brother then grabbed my hand. "Dark….ness?" I paused, slightly shocked. He just nodded with a gleam in his eyes, "Yukio, your powers not only bring light but darkness as well." Shiro said, smiling then threw his head back and gave a creepy laughter.

'Nii-chan? You changed a lot since the last time we've been together. But...' "If that's what my nii-chan wants then I'll do it." I spoke the reason out loud. He gently smiled then patted my head softly, "that's my girl." He said, I nodded lightly, then bowed and walked out. 'I wonder if this is the right thing to do.' I thought with a sigh.

Shiro pov

"Boss, are you sure you want to let that girls heart filled with no light?" I snapped my head at a white haired girl. "I'm positive on this, so ask me again and I'll make sure to send you to hell." I snared, the girl started to sweet bullets. "I'm sorry Boss, I won't question you again." The white haired girl said quickly, I smiled in glee at this. "Of course you won't Minami; I have high expectations for your loyalty." I said with a smile then looked out the window, 'Almost here, wait Yukio, the world that you so called hated is coming to an end soon.'

3rd pov

Shiro's glance was out the window for about 30 minutes so the young white haired girl named Minami decided to walked back to her room; once she bowed she left the room. 'I don't get why our boss is so caught up in this ONE girl, he never use to be like this.' Minami thought with a pout on her lips, then ignited her pure indigo flame from a ring that says 'Shadow' on it across and a dragon's tail that hold the ring on her finger. She engulfed in mist flames and reappeared in the Vongola base as a Trainee, but a spy also. "Ah, sorry, I was practicing on how to use my mist flames like the guardian of Mist, Mukuro-sama but I got lost and popped up in lots of different places." She spoke with panic, the whole classed laughed at her. This made her blush even more but…'Control yourself, don't kill them yet.' Is what's going on in the inside.

Meanwhile with Yukio, she was exploring the base that her brother lives in; it's pretty big so she got lost. Yukio sighed slightly at the house/mansion, 'What does it take to get a simple meal in here without getting lost?' She wondered but then stopped, giving up she decided to go back to her room, which was also lost too. Yukio sighed once more then pulled out a ring that her mother gave her, 'Transportation system.' She thought then the ring flame came out that was a brilliant white, 'To my room.' Soon she was engulf in light and was transported back to her room.

'That was close.' She thought then places a chain around her ring. 'My brother told me not to use my mom's ring anymore and use this pitch black one with a butterfly on it.' She pulled out the dark ring and slipped it on her finger, she gasped as soon as she slipped it on, darkness started to fill inside of her. 'This feeling, it feels so, familiar… but yet… comforting…' Yukio opened her eyes and noticed she was in a pitch black place, but she remembers what her brother told her. _"Yu-chan, all because it's dark doesn't mean its evil, embrace it but don't at the same time, because sometimes darkness can take over your heart." _Yukio held out her hands, "Now, let me embrace you, like I did years ago." She called out and everything turned to black.

'I feel like I'm alone but yet…not at the same time…I feel warm but cold…I feel lost but found my way…I'm I'm…' Yukio thought then images flashed in her head. "Now I know I am Darkness and Light." She spoke out loud. Next thing she knew is that 3 days past by so fast.

3rd pov *Vongola Mansion*

Tsuna couldn't help but have a strange feeling, like something was out there dying; His intuition was telling him he isn't going to like this, not one bit of what coming towards them. Kyoya noticed Tsuna visible flinched while looking out at the sky; he ignored the Sky user because he had something more important in mind that was Yukio. "So, Kyoya, did you tell all the others that we need to get prepared?" Tsuna asked out of the blue. Kyoya glared at Tsuna with slight anger in his eyes, Tsuna sighed and pulled out a phone, "Ah, Hayato, I need you to get me all the guardians and tell them to meet me in the meeting room, no, I'll tell you when they all assemble." Tsuna ended the call then glanced at Kyoya.

The meeting was very quiet until Kyoya and Tsuna came in, "Juudaime! What is the important meeting you called us here for!?" Gokudera yelled out, Tsuna gestured him to take his seat once more. Once he sat down and Kyoya didn't he looked around the meeting room. "I'm afraid I have bad news for us. My hyper intuition is telling me that something bad is going to happen very soon." Tsuna said sternly. "Wait Tsuna, What do you mean something bad is going to happen soon? Any information about this?" Yamamato said slightly concerned. "Shut up Baseball freak and let juudaime speak for his own self!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamato. "Enough both of you, as for I can say, I don't have any info or details about this." The brunet said with his eyebrows slightly scrunched up.

"Oh my, you're having a meeting so soon? I have to hand it to your H.I." The shadow figure came out of nowhere and had his full blossom smile on. "You! Just what are you doing here?" Tsuna glared, but kept his composer. "Oh me? Well I didn't tell you I was coming back in 10 days right? Well…this is the time~" The man said. Kyoya's killing intense became even scarier, "I'll bite you to death." Kyoya snarled and took out his tonfas in his fourth pocket. "Kyoya stay calm!" Tsuna yelled but it was no use, the man skillfully and swiftly dodged Kyoya's tonfa swipes. "You know something and you're hiding it." Kyoya said. The man chuckled, "That's right; I am, because just like you, I prefer doing a grand opening." The man jumped away and smirked, then snapped his fingers. "Well, well, looks like we can have our fun and games right boss?" A white haired girl said while appearing in mist flames. "Hm, I prefer staying with Yoi instead Shiro-nii~" A small little kids voice said with light blue hair and appeared in rain flames. "Now now, stop complaining, you know that Yoi has to be with Trans and Yukio." A mature female's voice with raven hair spoke out and appeared in sun flames. "So annoying, you guys really piss me off when you talk." A deep voice said that had blonde hair and appeared in cloud flames with a pissed off scowl on his face.

The Vongola could help but be surprised at this, "Now Kuzu, do you prefer getting kick in your balls or you ass for saying that?" The black haired woman said while putting her hand on her hip, and light blue eyes piercing purple ones. "Che, neither woman, I rather split body and necks apart." The man with blonde hair named Kuzu said with a growl, his purple eyes stared at her blue ones. The woman smirked in victory; Kuzu could help but silently curse at giving her the victory. "Mou~ Kuzu-nii and Kira-nee needs to stop fighting." The kid with blue hair said with a pout, Kira simple flipped her hair elegantly and then looked down at the cute pouting boy. "Now now Chibi, no need to pout, your Nee-chan won." She said with a smile.

"That's true; you're not as pathetic as Kuzu-nii there." The boy said with a smile. "Wow, he called you pathetic, how lame are you Kuzuki? Wow getting called lame from a 9 year old boy." Minami said in a sarcastic manner. "You!" Kuzu yelled but then Shiro snapped his fingers, "Stop it all of you, I need you to properly introduce yourselves." They all sighed in defeat. "I'm Chibi, but my real name is Sky. I'm the rain guardian of Shadow Corpse." The enthusiastic boy said with a smile, then smirked wickedly, "I hope we can become enemies." He added. Shiro simply laughed at the boy's hidden threat within his smirk.

Then the white haired girl came up, "I'm Minami Kobuto, I'm the mist guardian of Shadow corpse now please go to hell and come back again." She deadpanned while looking at Vongola's guardians. "Che, I'm Kuzuki, aint gonna tell you my last name so get over it, I'm Shadow corpse's Cloud guardian." He said with a scowl, and then the black haired woman shoved him aside, making him even madder. "Names Kira, the underworld knows me as Death, I also Shadow corpses Sun guardian." She spoke, making the Vongola gasp, 'she can't be a Sun guardian.' Is what was going on in their heads. "I am Shiro Osami, Sky guardian, nice too meet you all Vongola." Shiro smirked and threw off his cloak. Kyoya's eyes widen slightly in shock.

Yukio pov

"What are you doing to me?" I said while they injected something in me. "Just trust me Yukio; this will help out by boosting your abilities." Trans said without a trace of emotion in his voice. I nodded lightly, 'I have a really bad feeling about this, but they told me this was suggested by my brother, I can trust anyone who has permission form my brother.' I thought then lay down as they instructed me too. I closed my eyes and felt myself lose conscious.

"_Yukio, tell me why." This voice, it's my father's voice. "Why you say? I simply hate you Father." I said with void green eyes while looking down at my father. Blood was filled everywhere and corpse lying on the floor fitting the scene as I held out my blood stained katana. "Yukio, please don't! I beg you! Please spare me!" My father screamed in horror at me, his green eyes which resembled so much of mine was filled with fear. I felt my eyes narrow at him, 'Those eyes, they looking at me….The same color eyes….staring at me…' I thought then brought my katana to his face and stabbed his right eye. "AAHH!" I heard him cry out in agony and pain, I smiled wickedly at him. "You don't deserve those color eyes father, for you, are just a simple human being who deserves to DIE!" I yelled the last part then stabbed his ribcage and pierced his heart._

_I felt myself smile and crackle in glee, "Goodbye, father." I said then walked away with my blood stained katana in my hands._

"_YUKIO! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" My brother yelled out, I smiled at him. "Brother, this is the time when we can be free, no more mother or father. We can, we can do anything we want." I said then walked towards him, he was crying and sniffling. "You…..YOU KILLED FATHER! YOU MURDERER!" Shiro screamed making me smile sadly at him. "I know…" "You're a monster Yukio! You're not my sister!" He yelled out, I froze. "A monster huh? I see, I'm sorry for being a monster Nii-chan, I'll just be by myself from now on." I said with anger raging in me, my brother looked at me with fear. I turned around and my brother hugged my suddenly, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." He sniffled._

_I couldn't help but smile slightly, we made up a cool name together called 'Shadow Corpse' a group name for the future but suddenly I fell ill. I couldn't move my body and got hit by a moving truck, making me lose all my memories as well. The next thing I remembered is being in a hospital bed alone and made a friend named Kyoya, he was a little hard to talk to at first but he…he was my first friend, best friend, and childhood friend, I'll always treasure him._

I suddenly woke up and looked at Trans, "Let's go." I spoke then got up, and felt a smirk played on my lips. "Yukio, you…." I pressed my index finger on Trans lips, shushing him, "Now Trans the mission was too Destroy Vongola right? Let's go Trans, Yoi; we don't have all day now do we?" I said with a lovely smile. Trans and Yoi nodded and looked at each other in question. 'What happened to her?' I smirked at their thoughts. 'Now now, destroy this mafia family, but I have a feeling that these are familiar people.' I shook it off and disappeared in black flames.

3rd pov

"Well well, Tsunayoshi, do you want me to tell you where Yukio is?" Shiro spoke with a smirk placed on his lips. Tsuna glared at Shiro, and tried to punch him, Shiro just simply dodged. "You! You took Yukio away from us!" Tsuna yelled out, anger filled in his eyes but then Shiro just nodded. "Yes, but I've come to give her back! Free of charge!" Shiro yelled as a Dark flame appeared behind him. "Shiro, a boss isn't supposed to fight right now. You do it if your teammates need help….ah, and who are you?" Yukio appeared wearing a black cloak and headphone on her neck, she then focus her attention onto Tsuna staring at him curiously. Tsuna looked slightly shocked, "Y-You don't remember me?" Tsuna yelled out, Yukio blinked in question at him, her eyes filled with void.

"Yukio, this is Vongola Decimo." Shiro told Yukio, she nodded floated towards Tsuna. "I see, so you're my target, well then, die Decimo." She said then socked him in the stomach, making his lose breath then turned and kicked him down to the ground. Tsuna went crashing onto the floor and coughed, Yukio just floated down and landed gracefully. You…..Yukio, why?" Tsuna asked, she just looked at him with confusion, "Don't you remember any of us!?" Tsuna added shouting, everybody just stopped for a moment in between there fight and looked over at the two. Kyoya eyes widen and stared at Yukio, "I'm sorry; I don't know you or anyone here." She said with a bored expression, and then pulled out a katana. "You how could you Yukio!" Tsuna yelled eyes filled with anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness. "Yukio, why? Why are you doing this!?" he added then charged at her, only to get knocked back on the ground by her kicking him in the stomach. "These are my orders, now; goodbye" Yukio lifted her hand and pointed her index and middle finger out and shot a pitch black flame at Tsuna. Tsuna eyes widened and then he closed them in reflex, "System C.A.I." a voice said, and then a barrier like thing was floating covered in storm flames. "I won't let you hurt juudaime!" Gokurdera yelled, his jade eyes narrowing at her.

* * *

Me: well, this is getting pretty intense

Sora: yeah...

Me: WHERE WERE YOU SORA!

Sora: *blushes* w-with someone...

Me: Suspicious...

Sora: anyways! please don't R&R!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO please R&R I need those to keep me going!

Sora: this is very important to everyone...

Me: what is?

Sora: Never be as evil as Yukio in this story

Me: HEY! *pulls out bazooka*

Sora: *runs* bye till next chapter!

Me: bye *smiles sweetly then takes off after Sora*


	7. Shaken a bit

Me: Hello! I'm back!

Sora: you took a while

Me: *ignores Sora* Happy new year's!

Sora: *eye twitches*

Me: I'm sorry I took so long! It's not easy without a computer to type on

Sora: Whatever Yukio doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if she did well, it would suck

Me: Hey!

* * *

_"These are my orders, now; goodbye" Yukio lifted her hand and pointed her index and middle finger out and shot a pitch black flame at Tsuna. Tsuna eyes widened and then he closed them in reflex, "System C.A.I." a voice said, and then a barrier like thing was floating covered in storm flames. "I won't let you hurt juudaime!" Gokudera yelled, his jade eyes narrowing at her._

Yukio pov

* * *

'You got to be kidding me, first of all, I don't know any of them…unless...' "Shiro." I spoke in a dark monotone voice and looked at my brother who was slightly taken back at the sound of my voice. "Yes Yukio?" My brother spoke with a smile graced on his lips. "What did you do to me?" I spoke out with a glare; he stopped smiling for a moment and then smiled once more. "I don't know what you're talking about." My glared didn't drop until I felt a glare from the silver haired guy that was in front of Decimo. I sighed out then unsheathed my katana.

"Shiro after this is over you owe me an explanation." I said, and then he sat down on a royal chair. "Sure, but you might not like what I'm going to tell you." I pointed my katana at the silver haired guy. "Hmm, got time to tell me now?" I spoke then charged at them. From the corner of my eye I see Shiro smiling every so grim, "You promise you won't hate me right Yu-chan." I smirked at this childish question. "What are we 5?" I asked slightly serious then appeared behind Decimo and the silver haired. "Crap." The silver haired one said and by an inch off, he blocked my katana's blade. "Hmm, not bad." I said with licking my lips. "Well, Yukio, to tell the truth, the Decimo is the one you love." Shiro spoke out. I looked up in shock written all over my face, "Your joking right? Out of everybody that's his guardians I loved him?" I said and jabbed a finger in the direction to the Brunet boss. Shiro nodded, I felt my eye twitch and looked at the Decimo, his eyes were wide too from hearing this information, and I'm guessing I hid my feelings from him.' I thought

"Shiro… You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble." I shot a heated glare at my brother he simply flinched at my harsh tone. "Yu-chan, you don't understand, I saved you from the Vongola so you could live freely, and love just ties you down." My eyes widened more, "What else aren't you telling me Shiro! I-I use to be in the Vongola?" I spoke, but my brother looked even grimmer. "We will not have this conversation Yu." He spoke with a harsh voice. I adverted my eyes to the ground and sheath my blade, "Tell me Shiro, why did you hide it from me?" I said softly, but my brother heard it anyways. "You knew and you almost broke Yukio, I could afford to lose a valuable person like you." He said and looked at the others.

I felt myself slightly shaken by the small information my brother gave me, for some reason I knew he was avoiding the big fact here. "Let's retreat for now, Yu, let's go." I nodded lightly at Shiro and watched as the others disappear in flames. I glanced across the field in wonder but saw a lot of injure people. Most the guardians were injured and someone taking care of their wounds, I started to engulf myself in black corrupted flames but then a par of strong firm arms hugged me from behind. My eyes widened in disbelief, 'I know this touch somewhere and this scent of ooglo tea.' Then I felt as my world crashed on me by this. I tried to struggle but no avail, the strong arms that was wrapped around my waist kept me there.

"Let me go!" I yelled out, drawing attention to myself from the other enemies' guardians. I froze as all of them looked at me, "I won't let you go, not this time." A deep voice said with a hint of softness in it said. 'This feeling, it feels so familiar, make it stop!' I thought and tried to pull away again, I felt a flow of childhood memories come back and my eyes watered up quick at them. "P-please…Kyoya!" I yelled. I felt the grip fell loose for a moment and I quickly pulled away. I glanced at the person and saw his facial expression was slightly shocked at the sudden name calling, I felt my tears fall from my cheeks as I saw my best/childhood friend, Kyoya. I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and engulfed myself in my corrupted flames once more, "Yukio…" He said making my heart jump for joy at this voice. I shook it off and disappeared in black flames, 'maybe next time I can see him again.' Was the only thought running through my head the rest of the week.

* * *

3rd pov

'This is bad; I can't undo Yukio's true nature while she's in that state of shock.' Shiro thought with frustration written across his face. The door slammed open to reveal Yukio that was slightly shaken but furious lingering in her jade eyes, "Nii-chan, no, Shiro, I demand to know who is Kyoya to me. From my memories, he seems like a best friend." Yukio said, Shiro sighed and walked towards her. "Yukio, listen, I wanted to erase your memories so you couldn't get hurt anymore, I'm sorry." He spoke with kindness and held out his arm to hug Yukio but she slapped his arm away. "You can't fool me Nii-chan or should I even call you that." Yukio spat out with more anger written in her eyes. Shiro smirked and growled lowly at her, "Yukio, we made a deal, if you go back with the Vongola I won't hesitant to elimanate you." Yukio just laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm not going back, I'm going to die soon Shiro, more sooner than you know and oh yeah… Father is alive." She said with a smile and walked out the door.

Shiro was slightly shocked at the sudden news, 'If Father is alive then Yukio…doesn't have much time left.' He punched the wall with anger, 'why!?' He thought and closed his dark green eyes.

Kyoya pov

* * *

I saw Yukio; I embraced her, and felt her warmth, now I know she's actually alive. I grunted and lay down on the sofa I had in my room, then I felt a presence besides me. "Kyoya, I missed you." A familiar voice said while looming over me as I closed my eyes. I reached out and grabbed Yukio then held her, "K-Kyoya!" she squeaked. I smile ever so lightly, "I finally have you in my arms, I'm not letting go." I whispered in her ear, I could literally feel the heat rushing to her face. "Kyoya, you make it sound like you want me to be with you forever." Yukio said with a pout, I bit her ear and smirked. "But I do." She blushed even more if possible. "Tell me Kyoya, you of all people shouldn't act so out of character." She said with a smile gracing her lips. "hn." I grunted but Yukio just chuckled away and turned around to see my face.

"Kyoya, I never told you this but, the only reason why I fell in love with Tsuna was because I misunderstood you and thought you never loved me, and he gave me comfort." I grunted again for her to continue. "But Kyoya, I-I love you… for a long time I've loved you but I always tried to hide it." Yukio said with a blush on her cheeks. "So Kyoya, don't be ma-"I silenced her with a firm but quick kiss. As I pulled away she had her eyes wide opened but then return to normal with a happy smile. She knew exactly how I felt and she didn't need me to say the 3 words I refuse to say, I kissed her again but more softer and lingering, holding the kiss for a while. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled away after a while. Yukio smiled again and snuggled into my chest, soon she was fast asleep, and I closed my eyes and fell asleep with her.

Me: AWEEE!~

Sora: Don't even start

Me: *pouts* fine

Sora: anyways just R&R Ciao

Me: So mean…..


End file.
